Amigo Secreto
by hermirooh
Summary: Hermione Granger escondia um segredo, um amigo especial, que ninguém poderia saber, pois era uma amizade proibida, mas mesmo assim ela não desistiu, porque ele era o seu refúgio, que logo perceberia que se tornaria seu grande amor.
1. 11 de março

**Amigo Secreto**

**Sinopse: **Hermione Granger escondia um segredo, um amigo especial, que ninguém poderia saber, pois era uma amizade proibida, mas mesmo assim ela não desistiu, porque ele era o seu refúgio, que logo perceberia que se tornaria seu grande amor. DRAMIONE

**(11 de março )**

Ele sempre aparecia quando eu menos esperava, é incrível esse meu amigo. Ninguém sabe sobre nossa amizade, mas mesmo assim eu gosto dele, e espero que nossa amizade nunca acabe. Se Harry ou Ron soubessem, com certeza perguntariam o que deu em mim. Mas essas coisas não têm explicação, amizade não se escolhe, e meu amigo não é tão mal o quanto aparece. Hoje eu peguei uma pneumonia por causa da chuva que tomei assistindo o jogo do quadribol. Com certeza hoje ele vem. Assim eu espero.

Hermione fechou os olhos com esse pensamento. E sem que desse conta já estava dormindo profundamente. Ela sonhava que seu querido amigo estava ao seu lado conversando com um sorriso no rosto, um sorriso que brilhava como o sol. Mas com o tempo seu amigo desaparecia de sua frente, como se tivesse sumindo de sua vida, aquela imagem a fazia chorar. Não queria se separar dele.

Então ela sente algo bom, como se alguém fizesse carinho em seu rosto. Sentiu um perfume familiar, e que a agradava muito. Só poderia ser ele. Com isso ela abriu os olhos devagar, e viu ELE. Um garoto de 16 anos, loiro, pálido, que para a maioria das pessoas ele era arrogante, mas com ela, ele era verdadeiro. Ele se tornava uma pessoa amável e preocupada com seu bem estar.

'Hermione... Desculpe te acordar' Ele disse com sua voz, que a confortava.

'Não... Eu gosto de suas visitas' Ela respondeu com um sorriso.

'Te trouxe chocolates' Ele disse, entregando um saquinho de papel.

'Obrigada, Draco, adoro chocolates, é a minha paixão!' Hermione disse agradecendo seu amigo tão misterioso, que na verdade nenhum grifinório iria gostar de saber.

'Não há de que' Ele disse sorrindo triunfante. 'Mas você já está melhor? Fiquei não preocupado quando eu vi que você desmaio ' Ele revelou.

'Estou sim, com esses chocolates ficarei melhor mais rápido, obrigada Draco por se preocupar... ' Ela respondeu.

'Claro que me preocupo, o que seria eu sem você?' Ele declarou deixando a castanha corada.

'Bem eu também não sei o que seria eu sem você' Ela também declarou.

Draco ficou tão feliz que a declaração era recíproca, que deu um abraço em sua amiga, aquecendo os corações, vendo que ambos eram queridos.

_Desculpem-me pelo começo pequeno, mas sou péssima em fics GRANDES, mas mesmo assim espero que o começo tenha agradado a todo(a)s!_


	2. 12 de março

**(12 de março)**

Ele é tudo para mim, agora eu tenho certeza. Ele é como um sol que me aquece. Percebo que ele sente o mesmo. Aquele abraço transmitiu todo nosso carinho que sentimos um pelo o outro. Eu sou a terra e ele o sol. Completamos um ao outro. Draco você é meu amigo, e espero que você nunca me abandone.

O destino é incrível, ele reserva tantas surpresas, é inexplicável tudo o que acontece. Hermione saiu da enfermaria, e foi direto para o salão onde estava tendo o café da manhã. Tudo estava agitado como sempre. Seus amigos quando a viram, vieram correndo abraçá-la e perguntar como ela estava. Ela apenas disse _"Estou bem"_. E no mesmo momento ELE a olhava da outra mesa, na mesa da Sonserina. Draco parecia hipnotizado, pois não tirava seus olhos da castanha. Hermione sentia sua nuca queimar, e então olhou para trás, e viu ELE a olhando, e ela respondeu o olhar do mesmo jeito.

'O que foi Mione? Para onde esta olhando?' Ronald perguntou vendo que a amiga estava distraída.

'Nada... ' Hermione respondeu, olhando para eles.

'Você não me engana você tem alguém?' Gina perguntou desconfiada.

'O que? Não... Imagina!' Hermione respondeu corada, desviando o olhar.

'Deixa pra lá, o importante é que Mione está bem... ' Harry disse, vendo que a amiga estava desconfortada com esse assunto.

Hermione olhou para o amigo de uma maneira como se tivesse agradecendo ele, porque ela não queria falar sobre o Draco, não AGORA! "_Obrigada_" ela agradeceu movendo os lábios. "De nada, mas depois quero saber" Harry respondeu movendo os lábios também.

Hermione disse aos amigos que iria ao toalete, e olhou para Draco. Ele percebeu que ela queria falar com ele, então esperou um pouco e a seguiu. O que Hermione não contava era que Harry Potter viu TUDO.

'Hermione... ' Draco chamou entrando no toalete das garotas.

Um feitiço é lançado, e a porta do toalete é fechada. Ele olha para trás e a vê Hermione pressionada na parede perto de onde a porta estava aberta.

'Draco, que bom que veio, Harry está desconfiado... ' Hermione disse.

'Eu percebi, mas não se preocupe, eu posso resolver... ' Draco disse.

'Como?' Ela perguntou.

'Eu sei usar um feitiço de esquecimento, mas ele só vai esquecer a parte quando trocamos aquele olhar... ' Ele disse, fazendo ambos corarem.

'Ahh, tudo bem... Se for só essa parte... ' Hermione disse, desviando o rosto pro outro lado, envergonhada.

'Hermione... Eu... ' Ele ia falando se aproximando.

'O quê?' Ela perguntou estranhando.

'Eu quero... ' Ele continuou dizendo, se aproximando mais e mais.

Hermione percebendo o que estava acontecendo, desfez o feitiço da porta e saiu correndo sem olhar para trás, ela apenas tinha medo do que poderia acontecer. Seu coração saltava pela boca.

Draco olhando ela fugir apenas pensou _"Não devia ter feito isso, não posso perdê-la da minha vida..."_


	3. 13 de março

**(13 de março)**

Meu coração está disparado, o que será que ele fará quando me ver? Irá me beijar?

Depois de ontem, não o vi mais. Temo perder sua amizade. Não é como seu não quisesse beijá-lo. Só tenho medo. Porque é impossível um futuro para nós. Somos de vidas diferentes. A única coisa em comum é o que sentimos um pelo o outro. O Amor.

Hermione como sempre foi à biblioteca procurar um livro para ajudar completar uma redação de Runas Antigas. Todos a chamavam de a rata da biblioteca, pois ela não saia de lá. Sua vida parecia circular somente naquele lugar. Essa característica surpreendia Draco, ele amava a inteligência e o conhecimento da garota.

'Hermione... ' Draco disse tocando de leve nos ombros dela.

'Draco... ' Ela respondeu se virando para ele, corada.

Eles estavam em um dos corredores que havia lá. Não havia ninguém para bisbilhotar o encontro deles. Se houvesse seria a fofoca do ano.

Draco queria uma resposta, o que está acontecendo com nós dois?

Hermione estava aflita, tinha medo do futuro.

'Hermione... Desculpe-me... Eu sei que me antecipei... Prometo que não faço mais isso... ' Draco disse de uma vez. E então ele a abraçou bem forte.

'Mas... ' Ela tentou dizer. 'Shiii... Não importa... ' Draco sussurrou. Pelo jeito ele tomou a decisão pelos dois. Era melhor estarem como estavam.

'Obrigada... ' Ela agradeceu ainda abraçada com ele.

'Você é muito importante, por isso nossa amizade não pode acabar... ' Ele revelou.

'Sim... ' Ela disse de olhos fechados, sentindo o tão adorado perfume caro que ele usava.

Draco se soltou do abraço.

'Hermione... Já apaguei a memória dele... ' Ele revelou, dizendo sobre o Harry Potter.

'Certo... Vamos dar uma volta?' Ela perguntou agora sorrindo, ela adorava sair escondido com ele.

'Será uma honra!' Draco disse seguindo ela, de uma maneira que ninguém percebesse.


End file.
